Si Culun dan Si tampan
by JN Malfoy
Summary: Yunho rela menyamar bahkan di bully demi tetap bisa dekat dengan sang pujaan hati. YunJae. Yaoi. Mian buat typo n mature content, di akhir crita, yang lumayan awkward hhehe. Hope u like it. Oneshoot.


"Si Culun dan Si Tampan"

Yunho berjalan dengan cepat melewati gerbang dan menyusuri lorong kelas pagi-pagi sekali. Dia berharap tidak bertemu orang-orang itu pagi ini.  
>"Hei culun..." teriak seseorang dari belakangnya.<br>'Sial' rutuk Yunho dalam hati, kalau saja bukan demi perjanjian dengan ayahnya orang itu sudah dibuatnya babak belur. Karena Yunho tidak menyahut, orang itu pun menghampirinya dan menarik bahu Yunho dengan kasar.  
>"Tumben kau datang sepagi ini? Mau mencoba menghidariku, eh?"<br>Yunho hanya menunduk, tidak mau bertatapan dengan orang itu "Tidak Hyung, mash ada tugas yang harus ku kerjakan di kelas"  
>"Cih.. Kau hanya mencari alasan. Ini.." orang itu melempar selembar uang di depan Yunho ".. Belikan aku makanan, aku belum sarapan tadi"<br>'Beli saja sendiri, kau pikir aku babumu apa?' teriak Yunho dalam hati. Tapi dia mengambil juga uang yang jatuh di lantai itu dan beranjak secepatnya dari kumpulan orang-orang tak berguna, menurut Yunho, itu.  
>"Ayo Siwon, kita tunggu di kelas saja" kata temannya sambil menarik bahu Siwon.<br>"Ingat, jangat terlambat. Atau kau tahu akibatnya" seru Siwon dan tidak ditanggapi Yunho lagi. Dia berjalan semakin cepat ke kelas untuk menyimpan tasnya dan segera berlari ke kantin membeli makanan untuk Siwon.  
>"Sial!"<p>

Yunho sebenarnya anak dari Jung Hae Do, pemilik perusahaan handphone ternama di Korea. Ayahnya telah menyuruh Yunho untuk bersekolah di luar negri, tapi ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Karena itu untuk dapat bersekolah di Tohoshinki High School dengan syarat, dia harus menyamar. Ayahnya tidak ingin ada yang mengenalinya, karena selama ini sudah terlalu banyak saingan ayahnya yang mengincar Yunho. Satu tahun sebelumnya Yunho hampir diculik, untung saja kemampuan bela dirinya berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari para penculik. Dan sejak saat itu ayahnya yakin mereka akan kembali berusaha dengan cara yang pasti lebih kejam. Itulh yang membuat Yunho harus menggunakan baju yang agak besar dan selalu tampil rapih setiap saat. Rambut yang disisir ke belakang, kaca mata berbingkai tebal dan kuli seluruh badannya dibuat sedikit kusam. Dia bahkan jarang berinteraksi dengan teman-teman sebayanya di sekolah, sehingga dia menjadi bulan-bulanan kakak kelas yang kurang kerjaan. Khususnya Siwon dan kawanannya. Dengan nasib seperti itulah yang membuat Yunho sering dipanggil culun.

Saat bel istirahat Yunho terlihat tidak tenang. Sarapan yang harus dibelinya untuk Siwon tidak ada, dan dia langsung kembali ke kelasnya sengaja aga dia tidak di'kerjai' sepagi itu hanya karena tidak membawa pesanan Siwon. Dan penantian Yunho terjawab, dua orang kakak kelas yang tidak dia ketauhui namanya masuk ke kelas Yunho dan langsung menarik lengan Yunho di kiri dan kanan.  
>"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Yunho berusaha, tanpa tenaga, untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi tidak mereka tanggapi dan tetap menyeret Yunho menuju atas sekolah.<br>Dan ketika dia tiba di atap sekolah, Siwon sudah menantinya dengan senyum mengembang seakan mendapat hadiah yang sangat dinantikan.

"Well well, jadi culun, apa alasanmu kali ini" kata Siwon sambil mengintari Yunho yang sudah dilepar di tengah kawanan itu.  
>"Maaf hyung, tadi pagi kantinnya mash tutup. Jadi..."<br>-BUGH-  
>"Apa aku menyuruhmu untuk membelinya di kantin?"<br>"Tidak hyung, tapi.."  
>-BUGH-<br>"Lalu kenapa sarapanku tidak sampai di mejaku tadi pagi. Kau tahu tidak, aku akan bertambah ganas kalau aku melewatkn sarapan?" kata Siwon dengan seringai lebar diwajahnya.  
>"Maaf hyung, aku.."<br>-Duagh-  
>Yunho meringis pelan saat badannya ditendang dan membuatnya terlentang diatas lantai.<br>"Beri dia pelajaran" setelah itu, Siwon meninggalkan atap sekolah dengan beberapa anak buahnya yang mulai memberi 'pelajaran' kepada Yunho.

Yunho berusaha menutupi wajahnya agar tidak terkena pukulan atau tendangan. Karena kalau sampai ayahnya tahu dia di bully seperti ini, pasti dia akan dipaksa pindah sekolah. Badannya sudah dia lapisi dengan beberapa kain yang tebal sehingga tidak begitu terasa sakit saat orang-orang itu memukulnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho merasa jumlah pukulan yang dia terima berkurang, memberanikan dia untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya terbelalak. Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut hitam yang dikucir setengah ke belakang dan memakai baju seragam yang sama seperti mereka, menarik satu per satu orang yang memukulnya dan menjatuhkan mereka dengan sekali pukulan dan juga tendangan. Hingga tak ada lagi seorang pun yang memukuli Yunho kali ini.  
>"Hei.. Kau tidak apa-apa?"<br>"Iya.."  
>Pria itu tersenyum padanya dan menarik Yunho untuk bangun berdiri.<br>"Pergilah ke ruang PK3, aku akan mengawasi mereka"  
>Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho berjalan menuju pintu dan menarik kenopnya. Sebelum dia berjalan melewati pintu dia berbalik ke arah pria itu.<br>"Terima kash, hyung"  
>Pria itu hanya terseyum dan melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Yunho untuk segera pergi.<br>Yunho tau pria itu, pria yang menjadi alasan mengapa dia bertahan di sekolah itu, pria ynag dia cintai, kakak kelasnya Kim Jaejoong.

_YunJae_

Dengan langkah yang tergesa, Jajeoong yang sedang gusar berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Begitu tiba di depan pintu, tanpa mengetuk lagi Jaejoong langsung membukanya dengan kasar dan menatap tajam orang yang sekarang duduk di depan meja dengan siku yang tertumpu di atas meja sambil memandang Jajeoong dengan santai. Ya hal ini sudah kerap kali terjadi. Bukan hal yang luar biasa seorang Kim Jaejoong marah-marah di ruangan Kepala Sekolah seperti itu.  
>"Baru saja aku absen 1 minggu, pembullyan pada anak itu semakin menjadi. Tidak bisakah kau menghukum si Choi itu, hah?"<br>Jaejoong mendobrak meja Kepala Sekolah dan berteriak di depan laki-laki setengah baya itu.  
>"Sudahlah Jaejoong, kau tahu sendiri siapa ayah Siwon. Percuma saja kau marah-marah seperti ini" sang kepala sekolah, Park Yoochun, tetap menanggapi siswanya itu dengan santai. Dia sudah menjelaskan berulang kali mengapa mereka tidak bisa menghukum Siwon, tidak lain karena ayahnya adalah direktur utama yayasan yang membina sekolah itu. Menghukum Siwon sama saja dengan menutup sekolah dan membuat banyak orang khilangan pekerjaan.<br>"Cih, apa hebatnya ayahnya. Aku bisa saja meminta ayahku untuk menhancurkan mereka dengan sekejab"  
>Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Junsu, seorang yang sangat berpengaruh dalam bidang pemerintahan negara Korea. Dengan sekali berbica, yayasan ayah Siwon bisa langsung di tutup. Tapi ego Jajeoong terlalu besar untuk merengek kepada ayahnya demi menghancurkan orang lain. Dia mash punya harga diri.<br>"Kau sendiri sudah mengerti. Berhenti membahas sesuatu yang tidak berguna, biarkan saja anak itu. Lagi pula dia pasti akan berhenti sendiri begitu sibuk menghadapi ujian kelulusan semester depan"  
>"Ck.. Setidaknya beri tahu orang tua anak yang dibully itu. Siapa tahu mereka bisa melaporkan Siwon ke polisi" Harapan Jaejoong tentu kosong belaka. Polisi mana yang akan memilih anak yang tidak punya apa-apa dibandingkan dengan anak seorang konglomerat.<br>Park Yoochun hanya tersenyum, dan Jaejoong mengerti apa arti senyuman itu tanpa harus dijelaskan lagi.  
>"Sudahlah, sedikit lagi kelas akan dimulai. Kembali saja ke kelasmu. tidak perlu repot dengan urusan sepele ini meski kau ketua OSIS"<br>Jaejoong tidak membalas lagi ucapan kepala sekolahnya itu langsung berbalik menuju pintu untuk keluar.  
>"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang membereskan Siwon" kata Jaejoong sebelum menutup pintu dan berhasil membuat senyum Park Yoochun hilang diganti dengan ekspresi wajah yang keras. Dia tahu kalau ini dibiarkan, bisa-bisa mereka semua berada dalam situasi yang gawat. Dia harus cepat bertindak.<p>

_YunJae_

Akhir jam pelajaran di tandai dengan bel yang panjang membuat siswa-siswi THS berhambur keluar kelas meskipun kadang belum dipersilahkan oleh guru mereka. Tapi Yunho mash dengan pelan memberekan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas dan membuat dia menjadi orang terakhir yang meninggalkan kelas.  
>Dan saat dia berjalan di lorong kelas sebuah tepukan pelan dibahunya membuatnya berpaling memandang ke samping, ke arah orang yang menghampirinya.<br>"Bagaimana lukamu?" sapa Jaejoong sambil tersenyum pada Yunho.  
>"Ahh ini, sudah tidak apa-apa hyung..-" Yunho balas tersenyum sambil menunjukkan beberapa luka yang sudah diobati di UKS tadi. "-dan sepertinya aku berhutang padamu"<br>Senyum Jaejoong semakin mengembang, kemudian menarik lengan Yunho dengan kuat tapi tidak kasar.  
>"Kalau begitu kau temani aku siang ini" Jaejoong pun menarik Yunho, yang dengan senang hati tapi tidak dia tunjukkan, menuju parkiran dan masuk ke dalam mobil sport berwarna merah kebanggaannya.<br>"Apa kau membawa kendaraan sendiri?"  
>"Tidak hyung, aku biasanya menggunakan kendaraan umum"<br>"Baguslah kalau begitu" dan Jaejoong pun mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari sekolah dengan Yunho yang duduk di sampinya tempat duduknya.

"Jadi... Siapa namamu? Aku sering mendengar mereka memanggilmu culun, tapi belum pernah ada yang memanggil namamu dengan benar"  
>"Ah iya, namaku Cha Bong Gun, hyung"<br>"Jaejoong, panggil aku Jaejoong saja. Lagian umur kita tidak begitu jauh berbeda, kan?"  
>"Baiklah Jaejoong"<br>Pembicaraan mereka berlanjut salam dalam perjalanan, dengan Jaejoong yang bertanya tentang keluarga Yunho dan dijawab dengan mudah karena dia sudah merangkai semua 'kisah'nya sejak awal masuk di THS. Dimana dia yatim piatu dan memiliki seorang adik perempuan berumur 7 tahun, sehingga dia harus kerja part time untuk menghidupi mereka berdua. Serta beasiswa yg dia dptkan untuk bersekolah di THS.  
>Perjalanan mereka berhenti di depan kafe senderhana dipinggir jalan, dan tidak terlalu ramai dengan pengunjung.<br>"Aku tidak sempat makan saat istirahat tadi, kau temani aku makan siang disini, ok?" Kata Jejoong yang langsung keluar dari mobil tanpa mendengar jawaban Yunho, tipikal anak tunggal.  
>Tanpa berkata lagi Yunho pun mengikuti Jajeoong ke dalam kafe dan duduk di depannya sambil menanti pelayan yang membawakan menu makanan di kafe itu.<p>

Setelah pesanan mereka diantar, Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung menikmati makanan mereka.  
>"Kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang, dan makan siang dirumahmu saja?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba, dia penarasan mengapa seorang yang hidp mewah mau saja makan di kafe pinggir jalan seperti ini.<br>"Hmm? Apa kau tidak membawa uang untuk mentraktirku, eh?"  
>"Ah.. Tidak begitu, aku hanya.."<br>"Aku tidak suka makan sendiri, lebih baik begini" kata Jaejoong kembali menikmati makanannya seperti tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Yunho kini tahu, apa yang di kabarkan dalam majalah-majalah itu benar. Keluarga Kim memang sangat kaya, namun ada keretakan kecil di dalamnya. Hal itu yang membuat Jaejoong menjadi anak yang keras. Dan lebih memilih bersma teman daripada bersama keluarga.  
>"Jangan menatpku seperti itu, lanjutkan makanmu" seperti tahu apa yang dilakukan Yunho tanpa menatapnya, jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho agar dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan kehidupan pribadi Jaejoong. Cukup dia saja yang merasakan, orang lain tidak perlu tau ataupun peduli.<p>

Setelah makan, dan mau tidak mau Yunho yang membayarnya, mereka kembali ke dalam mobil dan segera di kendari oleh Jaejoong.  
>"Ad yang menjaga adikmu kalau kau belum pulang?"<br>"Eh..?"  
>"Iya adikmu, dia masih kecil tidak mungkin kan dia tinggal sendiri di rumah kalian"<br>"Ah iya, itu..-" Yunho sedikit panik, dia tidak menyangka akan ditanyai hal ini. Sejujurnya dia tidak mempersiapkan jawaban yang pas, karena selama di sekolah dia membatasi interaksinya dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Bahkan dengan siapa saja. "- biasanya aku menitipkannya di rumah nenek". Jawaban Yunho hanya mendapat tanggapan oh singkat dari Jajeoong kemudian dia diam dan kembali konsentrasi ke jalan.  
>"Aku rasa lebih baik aku turun di halte bus saja. Supaya aku bisa pergi menjemput adikku" alasan yang cukup bagus, bangga Yunho dalam hatinya.<br>"Apa adikmu pernah keberatan kalau kau pulang larut?" Jaejoong tidak membahas pernyataan Yunho namun menanyakan hal lain yang pastinya belum Yunho persiapkan jawabannya.  
>"Err, aku rasa tidak, lagian dia sekarang bersama nenek kami"<br>"Berarti tidak masalh jika aku menculikmu sebentar" kali ini Jejoong menatap Yunho dan dalam tatapan itu Yunho melihat mata seseorang yang kesepian dan terluka meskipun sebenarnya Jaejoong sedang tersenyum.  
>"Ya.. Baiklah"<p>

Sepanjang perjalanan, kepala Yunho penuh dengan pertanyaan tentang perubahan sikap Jaejoong. Sejak pembahasan tentang 'menculik' tadi, Jaejoong hanya mengemudi dalam diam. Yunho berusaha membuka pembicaraan tapi hanya ditanggapi dengan jawaban singkat dari Jaejoong dan akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk membiarkan teman 'baru'nya itu tenngelam dalam pikirannya.  
>Setelah satu jam perjalanan sampailah mereka disebuah pantai yang sudah terlihat sepi. Saat itu memang mash masa kerja dan sibuk, makanya pantai sedang kekurangan pengunjung. Namun hal itulah yang membuat pantai itu terlihat lebih indah.<br>"Ayo!" Jaejoong keluar dari mobil kemudian melepaskan sepatunya dan menggulung kaki celanya hingga ke lutut, dan Yunho meniru gerakan Jajeoong kemudian mengikuti Jaejoong yang sudh berjalan duluan ke arah pantai.  
>"Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini.."<br>"Iya, aku juga.." Yunho lupa kapan terakhir dia ke pantai, semenjak ayahnya semakin terkenal dan semakin banyak saingannya yang ingin menculik Yunho. Ya sejak saat itu, sulit untuknya keluar seperti ini. Lamunan Yunho terhenti saat percikan air mengenai wajahnya dan terdengar tawa renyah dari Jaejoong yang menjadi sumber percikan air itu.  
>Tanpa basa-basi Yunho pun memulai perang air bersama Jaejoong hingga keduanya basah kuyup.<p>

Menjelang petang keduanya sudah duduk bersampingan sambil menikmati matahari tenggelam.  
>"Indah ya?" tanya Jaejoong mentapa ke depan, ke arah matahari.<br>"Iya sangat indah" Yunho menjawab dengan tatapannya ke arah Jaejoong. Dan terkejut ketika Jaejoong berpaling menatapnya.  
>Entah apa yang terjadi, tangan Jaejoong sudah bergerak mendekati wajah Yunho, menarik kaca matanya dan menghapus jejak air laut di sekitar wajah Yunho.<br>"Kau terlihat berbeda kalau seperti ini.."  
>Yunho masih terpaku mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong dan tidak menyadari kalau wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja.<br>"Sepertinya aku mengenalmu sebelum ini.."  
>Jari-jari panjang Jaejoong menelusuri wajah Yunho hingga ke bibirnya, dan bergerak ke arah tengkuk Yunho.<br>Dan saat Jaejoong menekan tengkuk Yunho dengan tangannya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga bisa saling merasakan nafas masing-masing di wajah mereka, Yunho pun tersadar. Dia langsung menarik dirinya menjauh dari Jaejoong dan berdiri dengan tergesa.  
>"Ma-Maaf hyung, aku harus pergi" dan Yunho pun berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedang merutuk.<br>"Bodoh, kenapa aku bisa lepas kendali seperti itu..."  
>Jaejoong meramas rambutnya dengan sedikit kasar.<br>"Aghh, dia pasti takut dengan sikapku yang seperti ini... Apa yang terjadi padaku"  
>Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap ke depan saat matahari telah hilang seutuhnya.<br>"SIAL!"

_YunJae_

Seminggu penuh setelah kejadian di pantai itu, Yunho berusaha membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat 'culun', dia tidak mau Jaejoong sampai mengenalinya, mengingatnya. Belum saatnya.  
>Jaejoong memang bukan sahabat kecilnya yang pasti akan mengenal Yunho. Namun mereka pernah berinteraksi dan membuat suatu kenangan tak terlupakan.<p>

-Flash back-  
>"Jadi itu anak tunggal keluarga Jung?" tanya Jaejoong yang saat itu berusia 15 tahun, kepada asisten pribadi ayahnya. Dia mewakili ayahnya mengikuti acara membukan cabang perusahaan Jung Phone di Thailand, karena ayahnya sedang sibuk mengikuti rapat penting yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Jadilah dia pergi bersama Kyuhyun, sang asisten pribadi.<br>"Iya tuan muda"  
>"Menarik, dia lebh muda dariku tapi auranya berbeda dengan anak seumurannya.." Jaejoong meletakkan gelas yang dia pegang di meja terdekatnya kemudian berjalan menuju orang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka "... Kau pergilah berkumpul dengan yang lain. Aku akan menghubungimu kalau sudah selesai nanti"<br>"Baik tuan muda"  
>Beruntung bagi Jejoong orang itu sedang sendri saat ini, tidak ada siapapun yang mengajaknya bicara.<br>"Hai.." sapa Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.  
>"Oh hai.." balas orang itu juga dengan tersenyum.<br>"Acara yang membosankan, eh?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok tepat di samping orang itu.  
>Orang tidak menjawab, malah mendengus geli dan kemudian tertawa dengan lumayan heboh, dan membuat kening Jaejoong berkerut dan memandanginya dengan heran.<br>"Apa yang kau tertawakan Jung Yunho?"  
>"Maafkan aku, soalnya kau terdengar seperti ingin mengajakku berkencan. You know, basa-basi untuk menggoda seorang gadis di tengah pesta"<br>Dan Jaejong pun sadar dengan kekonyolanya dan ikut bersama tertawa meski tidak seheboh Yunho.  
>"Hahah iya kau benar, aku baru sadar"<br>Setelah mereka puas tertawa, Yunho pun mengajak Jaejoong jalan-jalan sekedar untuk melepas rasa bosan mereka, karena ternyata benar acara itu cukup membosankan untuk anak muda seumuran mereka.

"Hei, aku tidak tahu kalau perusahaan ayahmu berdekatan dengan mansion kami di sini, itu lihat.." kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang lumayan besar dan mash bisa terlihat dari atap gedung perusahaan itu.  
>Yunho mengikuti arah telunjuk Jajeoong, namun bukannya memperhatikan bangunan yang di tunjuk, Yunho malah memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong dari samping. Matanya, hidung, bibir, dagu, leher, bahu, lengan, hingga tangan serta jari-jari Jaejoong yang kurus namun lentik itu.<br>"Cantik.."  
>"Iya kan? Cantik kan, bangunan itu di desain khusus oleh ibu, hanya saja ayah yang tidak pernah mengakui kalau mansion kami memang cantik" ucap Jaejoong dengan bangga tanpa mengetahui maksud sebenarnya dari Yunho.<br>"Emm, hyung..." suara Yunho membuat Jaejoong berpaling ke arah Yunho dan melupakan mansionnya.  
>"Eh.. Jangan memanggilku hyung, Jaejoong saja" jawab Jaejoong dengan santai sambil menyandarkan pinggangnya di pembatas gedung itu. Jajeoong merasa aneh jika dipanggil hyung oleh orang yang jelas-jelas lebih tinggi darinya serta badan yang lebih berisi.<br>'Hyung? Yang benar saja Jung..'  
>"Aku tahu kita baru bertemu hari ini, dan mungkin ini akan terasa sedikit ganjil namun.." lanjut Yunho sambil menatap ke arah Jaejoong dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.<br>Jaejoong semakin memfokuskan pendengarannya ke arah Yunho karena suaranya semakin kecil dan terkejut saat tangannya ditarik Yunho dan tanpa dia sadari bibir Yunho sudan menempel pada bibirnya. Lembut dan halus, tidak terasa ada paksaan, hanya menempelkan begitu saja. Sebelum otak Jaejoong sempat memproses apa yang terjadi, Yunho melepas ciuman mereka dan bergerak menjauh dari Jaejoong.  
>"Kau bisa memukulku saat kita bertemu lagi kemudian hari" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum lebar, kemudian berbalik arah dan berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di atap gedung itu.<br>Ternyata ciuman yang singkat itu memberi efek yang besar kepada Jaejoong, badannya terasa kaku namun kakinya lemas. Akibatnya diapun terduduk di lantai atap sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terasa basah dari bibir Yunho.  
>"Sial, bocah itu.." dan dapat dipastikan wajah Jaejoong sangat merah ".. Itu kan ciuman pertamaku. Awas kau Jung.."<p>

Namun sejak hari itu Jaejoong tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Yunho. Terlebih saat tersebar kabar tentang penculikan Yunho yang gagal, Yunho seperti menghilang di telan bumi. Namun perasaan yang telah Yunho tanam di hati Jaejoong bukannya ikut menghilang, namun makin bertumbuh seiring waktu, hingga Jaejoong memutuskan bahwa iya telah jatuh cinta kepada seorang Jung Yunho.

-End of flash back-

"Tidak... Tidak mungkin..." Jaejong mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil meramas rambutnya. Sudah seminggu ini dia berusaha mencari informasi mengenai Cha Bong Gun, tapi hasil sama saja. Bong Gun tidak ada hubungannya dengan Yunho.  
>"Tapi mengapa mereka bisa semirip itu..." lagi-lagi dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.<br>"Hmmm, tidak ada jalan lain selain bertanya padanya. Dia pasti tahu"

_YunJae_

Esok harinya, Jaejoong sudah berada di sekolah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hari ini dia akan memaksa Park Yoochun untuk memberi tahu tentang Bong Gun. Namun ketika dia berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah dia melihat Yunho sudah bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.  
>Dan dengan hati-hati Jaejoong berdiri di depan pintu untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka.<br>"Selama ini aku baik-baik saja di sekolah ini, kenapa sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk keluar?" bentak Yunho terdengar cukup keras dari balik pintu.  
>'Bisa marah juga orang itu, kupikir... Ck..' batin Jaejoong yang cukup terkejut dengan sikap Yunho yang berbeda itu.<br>"ini juga demi kebaikanmu, aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan sekolah ini"  
>"Tapi kan kau tahu selama ini tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenaliku disini"<br>-Deg-  
>'Apa maksudnya..' Jaejoong yang semakin tertarik dengan peembicaraan mereka semakin mendekatkan diri dengan pintu kepala sekolah.<br>"Sayangnya aku sudah menyebarkan berita tentang keberadaanmu di sekolah ini. Jadi sebaiknya kau jangan membuang waktumu lagi"  
>"APA!" terdengar bunyi meja digebrak dengan kekuatan penuh, Yunho terdengar sangat marah.<br>"Kau gila!"  
>"Maafkan aku Yunho, aku tidak punya pilihan"<br>-Deg-  
>Mata Jaejooong pung membulat sempurna dan makin terkejut ketika Yunho membuka pintu dengan tiba-tiba dan menatap Jaejoong dengan reaksi yang sama.<br>"Jaejoong.."  
>"Kau.. Kau Yunho?"<br>"Akan kujelaskan nanti padamu" reaksi Yunho kembali keras dan segera berjalan dengan cepat menjauhi Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong segera mengejarnya, ada hal yang harus dia ketahui sekarang.  
>"Katakan padaku siapa kau sebenarnya?" Jaejoong menarik bahu Yunho untuk berhadapan dengannya.<br>"Dengar aku harus segera pergi sekarang, akan kujelaskan nanti" Yunho baru saja mau pergi lagi ketika Jaejoong menahan lengannya.  
>"Tidak sebelum kau jelaskan padaku.."<br>Yunho terlihat frustasi dengan sikap Jaejoong ini dan hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar.  
>"Ok fine! Kujelaskan dalam perjalanan. Ayo!" Yunho pun menarik tangan Jaejoong dan berjalan tergesa dengan sedikit menyeret Jaejoong yang masih bingung ke parkiran sekolah.<br>"Mana kunci mobilmu?"  
>dengan kepala yang mash dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan membuat Jaejoong tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan langsung menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada Yunho yang segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dikursi kemudi. Setelah Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil, Yunho segera mengendarai mobil itu secepatnya dan menjauh dari sekolahnya.<p>

-Kediaman keluarga Jung, 1 Jam sebelumnya-  
>Kepala keluarga Jung baru saja mendapat informasi dari asistennya bahwa keberadaan anaknya sudah disebar luaskan oleh pihak tertentu. Jelas saja hal ini membuat Jung senior itu sangat murka, terlebih lagi dengan posisi sekolah Yunho yang berada jauh dari rumah utama. Yunho biasanya menempuhnya dalam waktu dua jam dengan kendaraannya dan kecepatan yang standar. Tapi Jung Hae Do tidak yakin apa anaknya bisa selamat jika dia dikejar oleh musuh-musuh yang sudah lama mengincarnya.<br>"Sial..." Jung senior itu langsung mengambil handphonenya dan menekan beberapa tombol kemudian menunggu jawaban dari orang yang ditelpon.  
>'Ya tuan?'<br>"Changmin segera bawa orang untuk mengawal Yunho, kemungkinan besar orang-orang brengsek itu sudah membututinya. Dan jangan lupa selalu memberikan kabar padaku mengenai Yunho, mengerti?"  
>'Baik tuan'<br>Setelah dia memutuskan telponnya, Hae Do segera menelpon Polisi untuk segera membantunya. Sekaligus menyelesaikan masalah penculikan ini hingga ke akarnya.  
>'Semoga dia baik-baik saja' batinnya tetap khwatir karena sampai sekarang dia belum mendapat informasi dari anaknya itu.<p>

_YunJae_

Sepanjang perjalanan Yunho menjelaskan tentang jati dirinya kepada Jaejoong dan mengapa selama ini dia menghilang dan bahkan sampai menyamar. Tapi dia belum sempat menjelaskan mengapa dia ingin tetap berada di kota ikut, ketika dua buah mobil berwarna hitam mengikuti mobil mereka. Akhirnya terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran yang cukup panjang pagi itu.  
>"Sial, mereka menemukan kita" seru Yunho melihat ke belakang mobil mereka.<br>"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"  
>Jaejoong sebenarnya ingin meluapkan semua perasaannya selama ini marah, benci, rindu, sakit hati, san cinta pada Yunho. Tapi harus diurungnya setelah yakin kalau nyawa mereka benar-benar selamat.<br>"Aku akan coba mengecoh mereka agar tidak dapat mengikuti kita"  
>Segera Yunho menaikkan laju mobil itu dan mengendarainya melewati jalan yang sudah ramai kemudian masuk ke gang kecil agar dapat menghindar dari kejaran.<br>"Sepertinya kita berhasil..." kata Jaejoong saat melihat kebelakang mobil mereka, tidak ada lagi mobil hitam yang membuntuti mereka tadi.  
>"Aku rasa tidak Jaejoong..." merasa ada yang tidak beres, Jaejoong pun melihat ke depan, sebuah mobil sudah memblokir jalan mereka dan berikutnya satu buah mobil lagi sudah berada di belakang mereka, untuk mengunci gerakan Yunho.<br>"Aku yakin kau bisa beladiri, ya kan Jae.." dan Yunhopun keluar dari mobil.

Yunho ingat orang-orang yang keluar dari mobil-mobil itu sama dengan orang-orang yang ingin menculiknya dulu. Hanya saja sekarang mereka membawa beberapa alat pukul, mengingat kegagalan mereka sebelumnya yang dengan mudah dikalahkan dengan tangan kosong oleh seorang murid SMP.  
>'Semoga saja mereka tidak membawa senjata api, kalau tidak..'<br>Yunho menoleh kesamping kanannya dimana Jaejoong berdiri dan sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya sendiri. Dia tidak bermaksud membuat Jaejoong masuk dalam masalahnya namun semuanya sudah terjadi, dan dia tetap akan melindungi pria itu apapun yang terjadi. Sekalipun Jaejoong mampu membela dirinya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau Jaejoong sampai terluka.  
>"Kau siap?"<br>"Tidak pernah sesiap ini dalam hidupku" jawab Jaejoong dengan mata bersinar-sinar. Sepertinya pertarungan seperti inilah yang ditungunya selama ini.

Dan pertarungan itupun terjadi. Dua orang melawan lebih dari 10 orang lengkap dengan alat pukul mereka. Jalan pertama yang Yunho dan Jaejoong lakukan adalah menyerang seseorang dengan pukulan telak di perut hingga tersungkur dan merebut senjata orang itu. Baku hantam antara kedua kubu semakin sengit saat gelombolah itu menyerbu Yunho dan Jaejoong secara bersamaan, hingga membuat mereka cukup kewalahan. Sekalipun begitu tidak sedikit dari musuh mereka yang sudah tumbang dan tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Sedangkan yang lain masih berusaha untuk bangun, meskipun gagal karena luka-luka disekujur tubuh mereka.  
>Sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Wajah Jaejoong sedikit tergores dibagian pipi, selalin itu tidak ada satupun luka ditubuhnya. Dan Yunho meskipun nafasnya sudah tidak beraturan tapi tidak ada satu orangpun yang berhasil membuat gores sagarispun pada tubuhnya. Namun saat keduanya hendak menyerang lagi seseorang dari penculik itu menodongkan senjata api ke arah Jaejoong.<br>"Ikut kami, atau kubunuh dia"  
>"Tidak, Yunho tidak akan mengikutimu" kata Jaejoong dengan lantang<br>"Jangan bermain-main denganku bocah. Kau pikir aku tidak akan berani membunuhmu"  
>Jaejoong hendak menyerbu orang itu, kalau saja tangannya tidak ditahan oleh Yunho.<br>"Jaejoong, jangan. Aku akan ikut, tapi lepaskan dia"  
>"Baiklah..." kata orang itu sambil memanggil Yunho dengan tangannya dan senjata ditangan satunya masih tetap mengarah kepada Jaejoong.<br>Yunho berjalan pelan ke arah orang itu dan tetap merasakan tatapan khawatir Jaejoong padanya. Dan saat Yunho berjalan melewati orang itu, yang menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil, Yunho menyerang orang itu sampai akhirnya terjadi perebutan senjata. Awalnya senjata itu mengarah ke arah Yunho namun dengan sekuat tenaga Yunho mendorongnya dan terdengar bunyi letusan tembakan.  
>Mata Jaejoong terbelalak dan segera berlari ke arah Yunho untuk mendapatkan Yunho yang sudah tergeletak di samping penculik tadi sambil memegang senjatanya si penculik.<br>"That's was close.." kata Yunho sambil tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak merespon karena saking terkejutnya dan makin terkejut ketika melihat sebuah mobil hitam lainnya datang. Dan keluarlah seorang yang berpakaian rapi berjalan dengan tergesa ke arah mereka. Tanpa ancang-ancang Jaejoong langsung menyerang orang itu dengan kepalan tangannya dan disambut dengan mudah oleh orang itu kemudian memuntirkan tangan Jaejoong ke belakang tubuhnya dan membuat Jaejoong sedikit mengerang.  
>"Lepaskan dia Changmin.." Yunho yang tahu siapa orang itu segera bangun dan menarik Jaejoong mendekat padanya "..kau salah orang" lanjut Yunho sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang bertebaran di tengah jalan itu dengan dagunya.<br>"Kau terlambat"  
>"Maafkan kami tuan muda" kata Changmin sambil menunduk pada Yunho<br>"Kami tertahan oleh beberapa anggota penculik lainnya yang tadinya mengejar mobil anda"  
>Yunho percaya, karena dia bisa melihat wajah Changmin yang sedikit berantakan dengan luka didekat bibirnya yang masih berwana merah.<br>"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Ayah pasti khawatir" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan segera berjalan menuju mobil mereka dan meninggalkan Changmin dan beberapa orang suruhannya membereskan para penculik.  
>Tak berapa jauh setelah mobil Yunho meninggalkan tempat tadi, mereka berselisih jalan dengan dua mobil polisi yang diyakini Yonho sebagai hasil laporan dari ayahnya. Kali ini aaahnya akan membereskan sampai ke dasar, dan Yunho tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi.<br>Ada rasa lega dalam dadanya terlebih saat melihat ke sampingnya, Jaejoong meskipun terlihat sedikit berantakan tapi tetap menarik dimata Yunho. Akhirnya dia bisa mendekati pujaan hatinya itu dengan terbuka. Tidak perlu lagi penyamaran, tidak perlu lagi menghindar, dan...  
>"Jangan senang dulu Jung, aku belum memaafkanmu" tegas Jaejoong yang memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jalanan dan tidak mau menatap Yunho.<br>Yunho hanya tersenyum dan kembali melihat jalan di depannya sambil menambah kecepatan mobil menuju rumahnya, yang sebenarnya.

_YunJae_

Sesampainya di rumah ayah dan ibu Yunho sudah menunggu di ruang tengah. Saat mereka melihat Yunho, ibu Yunho langsung berlari ke arah anaknya dan memeluk erat Yunho.  
>"Syukurlah.." Yunho tahu ibunya baru menangis, suaranya terdengar lebih berat serta matanya yang merah saat menatapnya. Tanpa menjawab apapun, yunho membalas pelukan ibunya dan tersenyum ke arah ayahnya.<br>"Berhentilah membuat ibumu khwatir" kata ayahnya sambil menepuk bahunya pelan dan menarik istrinya dari pelukan Yunho.  
>"Ayolah, Yunho dan temannya membutuhkan istirahat" istrinya menurut tapi sebelum mengikuti suaminya yang sudah duluan menuju kamar mereka, ia berjalan menuju Jaejoong dan memeluknya tak kalah erat.<br>"Terima kasih" Jaejoong cukup terkejut, tidak pernah dalam hidupnya seseorang memeluknya seperti ini. Dan sebelum membalas pelukan itu, ibu Yunho sudah melepasnya dan ganti memandangnya sambil membelai wajahnya yang sedikit tergores sambil tersenyum.  
>"Anak baik.." dan ibu Yunho menoleh ke arah Yunho ".. Segera bersihkan lukanya Yunho"<br>"Baik ibu"  
>Dan ibunya pun pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut berdiri di tengah ruang tamu sendiri.<br>"Ayo, kubersihkan lukamu" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju kamarnya di lantai atas dan diikuti oleh Jaejoong tanpa protes.

Segera setelah masuk ke dalam kamarnya Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong yang menutup pintu dan dia berjalan membelakanginya. Sesaat kemudian langkahnya terhenti dan berbalik menghadap Jaejoong.  
>"Jae.."<br>-BUAGH-  
>Sebuah pukulan telak menghantam rahang Yunho hingga dia harus menahan kakinya agar tidak jatuh. Yunho tahu mengapa Jaejoong memukulnya. Banyak alasan yang membuatnya pantas dipukul, terlebih dia sendiri yang menjanjikan hal itu pada Jaejoong.<br>Jaejoong terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya sampil tetap menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang penuh dengan berbagai emosi. Dan tanpa bicara sepatah kata lagi Jaejoong langsung memeluk leher Yunho dengan kuat dan menarik Yunho mendekat untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang dalam dan panas.  
>Jaejoong sadar jika dia bicara akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama, sedangkan keinginannya sudah tak dapat terbendung lagi. Tanpa peduli dengan reaksi Yunho, Jaejoong makin memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya untuk mendapat akses lebih baik pada bibir Yunho.<br>Yunho juga tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bagus itu. Dia lalu menarik pinggang Jaejoong agar makin menempel dengan badannya dan membalas ciuman Jaejoong dengan tidak kalah panas.

Puas dengan bibir Yunho, Jaejoong turun mencium rahang Yunho yang tadi dihantamnya. Kemudian menuju belakang telinga Yunho dan dia bermain dengan cuping telinganya dengan lidah. Permainannya makin panas saat dia merasa tangan Yunho mulai bergerilya dalam baju Jaejoong dan kaki Yunho sudah mulai menggesek-gesek bagian bawah Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun kembali menyambar bibir Yunho dan tangannya meramas pelan rambut Yunho yang sudah berantakan itu. Desahan-desahan halus yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing membuat permainan tangan dan kaki Yunho makin mengganas. Lututnya disenggolkan pada bagian bawah Jaejoong dan menggeseknya semakin kuat, dan tangannya menahan tubuh Jaejoong yang hampir merosot karena kakinya yang lemas. Merasa bagian bawahnya semakin tegang, gesekan lutut Yunho makn cepat, dan membuat Jaejoong melepas ciuman mereka dan mendesahkan nama Yunho dngan sangat sensual.  
>"Ahhhhh... Iya Yunho... Ahhhh"<br>Gerakan Yunho makin cepat, satu tangan Yunho suda berada di dada Jaejoong dan bermain dengan benda kecil yang menonjol di situ.  
>"Aaahhhhh... Iya iya iya... Sedikit lagi.. Aku... Hampir... Ahhhh"<br>Dan Jaejoong pun memuntahkan cairannya di dalam celananya, sedang Yunho kembali menopang tubuh Jaejoong agar pria itu tidak jatuh.  
>"Siaalan kau Jung..." kata Jaejoong sambil susah payah menahan kakinya agar tetap berdiri dengan memegang bahu Yunho ".. Kau membuatku mastrubasi hanya dengan ciuman..."<br>Yunho hanya tersenyum dan mencium lembut bibir Jaejoong.  
>"Aku bisa melakukan yang lain kalau kau mau..." dipeluknya tubuh Jaejoong yang sedangan mengatur nafasnya dalam pelukan Yunho "... Seperti yang kau lihat, aku belum apa-apa" lanjut Yunho sambil menggosokkan miliknya dengan milik Jaejoong. Meski tertutup oleh kain celana, Jaejoong tetap bisa merasakan betpa besar dan tegangnya milik Yunho.<br>"So... May i?"  
>Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho lekat. Mata itu sekarang penuh dengan nafsu tapi Jaejoong juga bisa melihat ada cinta disitu. Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan dan dengan ijin itulah Yunho kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan kuat untuk menariknya menuju tempat tidur untuk melanjutkan 'pertengkaran' mereka. Hal yang mereka berdua nantikan, meski harus ada sedikit kebohongan identitas oleh Yunho. Tapi setidaknya cinta Yunho pada Jaejoong diyakini Jaejoong sebagai sebuah kejujuran. Selain itu, siapa pula yang akan menolak pria setampan Yunho ini di'atas'nya? Well, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.<p>

_END_


End file.
